HOPE
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [ikkixHyoga] La desesperanza lo hace su presa, en el corazón aumenta la angustia y sólo el amor de Ikki le devolverá el anhelo perdido [X problemas en mi cuenta, no puedo actualizar otros fics]


_No sé ni como fue que se me ocurrió este fic .o... el caso es que keria escribir un Hyoga x Ikki y como Evadne Sama y 7cielos me motivaron, pues aki estoy XD_

_Es corto x k no kise ponerle muchas cosas que me lo hubieran complicado e imposibilitado de terminar ToT... pero si termino dos fics más, quizá me aviente uno más largo de ellos 9.9... lo que me recuerda que debe muchos posts en unos fics buenísimos que eh estado leyendo w_

**Hope**

Me asusté al verte ahí, a punto de cometer una locura tan sólo para estar al lado de la persona que habías amado como a nadie en el mundo y que había osado dejarte sin proponérselo, por una cruel manía contigo del destino.

Él corrió escaleras arriba con el corazón en un puño, al sentir lo violento que el cosmo tan frío tuyo, se había vuelto en cuestión de instantes, adivinando enseguida que no debía dejarte solo un momento siquiera.

Tus manos temblaban, sosteniendo con fuerza ayudado por tus dedos, una delgada y grisácea hoja de metal, que planeabas sin esperanza y con pleno desconsuelo, rozar contra tu muñeca hasta desgarrar alguna vena en un intento por arrancarte una vida que no deseas si lo que tanto amas no esta a tu lado. Tus piernas y manos tiemblan, estas últimas un tanto sudorosas por la tan cobarde decisión. El palpitar del corazón va en aumento y la fe se pierde con lentitud, mientras que por un mar de llanto -brotando de tus ojos, proviniendo del corazón-, tus ahora pálidas mejillas son cubiertas

La esperanza abandonado el alma. El temor va en aumento al encontrar la puerta de tu alcoba cerrada con seguro, temiendo la peor de las desgracias; después de haber perdido a su hermano, lo que menos desea ahora es perderte también: a ti, su secreto amor

-"¡Hyoga!"- Te clama con desesperación. Se ha jurado no derramar lágrima alguna por causa tuya, pero ese padecer es más grande que todo su poder. Tiene miedo, lo sabe. Puede ocurrir lo peor, lo siente. La mano morena cerrada en un puño, golpea con fuerza la puerta, desesperado por llegar a ti antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

_Que le abandones..._

Tus ojos se cierran, decidiendo que no quieres saber nada más del mundo, que el es ajeno a tu dolor y que de ahora en adelante le darás la espalda, buscando la muerte de una vida a la que el gusto le has perdido, por arrebatarte lo que desde siempre has amado, desde tu madre, tus amigos y maestros, hasta el amor de tu vida.

La puerta él sigue golpeando, negándose a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerte una vez más, después de que sacrificó su propio corazón, tan solo para que tú fueras feliz...

_Con la persona que en verdad amabas... _

De tus labios sale despedido un sollozo. Tus dientes se aferran unos contra otros mientras intentas hacerlo, en el instante en que la pequeña hoja de metal ah rozado con un lento y adolorido movimiento por tu muñeca, desagarrando con seguridad la blanca piel que posees y tiñéndola a un rojo levemente oscuro, que resbala tibiamente por el contorno manchando al mosaico azulado del baño al caer sobre el.

Siente que se extingue y helada se vuelve su sangre. Tu cosmo siente disminuir, y se pierde en su ser la fe. No puede perderte. Ikki no piensa dejarte ir. Su moreno puño se incrusta con ferocidad en la madera, logrando hacerle un gran agujero y abrir con ello la puerta, corriendo hacia donde te encuentras con zozobra dentro del corazón.

-"¡Hyoga!"- Te clama de nueva cuenta, sintiéndose más que afligido al ver la recamara sola: sin embargo, siente tu presencia muy cercana... en el cuarto de baño...

Ha tus oídos ah llegado su angustiada voz, pero no sabes si todo es producto de tu imaginación o de verdad él se encuentra ahí. Tus agraciados ojos azulados, ahora opacos por la desesperación y la desolación, se enfocan en el hilo de sangre que brota de tu muñeca descasada sobre el mosaico, mientras tus parpados se cierran con lentitud custodiando celosos los zafiros que por ojos tienes

Ikki avienta con fuerza la puerta del baño, entrando precipitadamente hacia el lugar donde te encuentras y deteniendo tan solo su mirar, en la herida de tu brazo. Se arrodilla a tu lado, tomando entre sus morenas manos aquél rostro que ama tanto.

Quieres cerrar los ojos y abandonarte en brazos de la muerte. Deseas decirle que te deje morir en paz, que aunque no comprendas el motivo por el cual de sus ojos brotan cristalinas lágrimas, todo será mejor así. Lo que no sabes es que él no va a perderte sin luchar antes. Tus pupilas ahora quedan resguardadas. Él lanza una exclamación y se rasga la camisa, tomando apresuradamente con las manos el pedazo recién cortado de tela para enredarlo en tu muñeca y detener la hemorragia. Logrando su cometido, dos de sus dedos tocan tu cuello, buscando el palpitar del corazón, sonriendo al saber que sólo te has desmayado y que no ha vuelto a perderte...

-:-:-:-:-:-

No has dejado de llorar. El recuerdo comienza a consumirte provocando grandes y lamentables estragos en ti. Tus zafiros siempre están manchados por rastros de tristeza y desolación, airados solo cuando él entra en la habitación con un amable gesto para ti, decidido estando a que entres en razón y le ames una vez en la vida con todo tu corazón.

Le odias por salvarte, aún más si te sonríe estando dispuesto a todo por ti.

-"Debes comer algo"- Trata de decirte con un tono afable, sin que tú comprendas la razón de tan drástico cambio, cuando creías te culpaba por la muerte de su hermano

-"No tengo hambre"- Respondes de mala gana, negándote como siempre a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Ikki suspira derrotado, pero sabe que la lucha apenas si comienza. Toma asiento en le borde tu cama, mirándote con una tímida sonrisa que solo percibes de reojo.

-"Hyoga, tienes probar alimento, hace días que no..."

-"¡Ese es problema mío!"- No puedes evitar alzar la voz, notándote más que furioso, hastiado. Él no se sorprende por tu reacción, ni siquiera se inmuta ni se molesta, sólo responde con una sonrisa que te hace enrojecer de rabia –"No oses burlarte de mi dolor"- Dices con frialdad. Aquél peliazul sentado a los pies de tu cama, no solo te causa desagrado, si no de igual forma contrariedad. Has convivido con Ikki estos últimos días al no tener lo más preciado en tu vida, tratando de que el sufrimiento no sea tan pesado al compartirlo con otra persona; pero ya no puedes continuar, las fuerzas te han abandonado y tu dolor desesperado, puede más que cualquier cosa en el mundo

_Porque él te abandonó _

Te levantas del lecho, refunfuñando enfadado y caminando hacia la ventana por la cual logras ver el árbol donde tu amor le declaraste...

La opresión en el pecho es tal, viviendo en la desesperación desde que se marchó para siempre, en aquél día que prefirió la muerte. La palma de tu mano busca reposo en el marco abierto de la ventana, apoyando la libre en el torso como si trataras de apaciguar el dolor que embriaga a tu alma...

Ikki siente que desfalleces. Puede percibir a través de tu cosmo el tormento del que eres presa. Él te comprende, sabe por lo que debes estar pasando después de negarte tantas veces a llorar su ausencia, teniendo el corazón a tal punto de desbordarse como el río ante la impiedad del caer de la lluvia sobre el. Se acerca a ti con lentitud, tomando con las manos ambos hombros, logrando darte lentamente la vuelta y mirarte a la cara.

-"Shun no se fue del todo, su recuerdo aún vive en nosotros"- Te dice con calma, tratando de brindarte un poco del confort que le diste tú al pasar esas dos maravillosas semanas a tu lado mientras tratabas de que estuviera bien. Sin embargo, lejos de mostrarte agradecido por su gesto, deshaces su agarre con desaire, mirándole con enojo

-"¡No digas sandeces Ikki!"- Te grita –"¡Él se marchó!"- Se le quiebra la voz

-"No Hyoga"- Ceñudo te muestras, aunque más que molesto, desesperado –"Shun prefirió la muerte para que pudiéramos vivir"

-"¡Grandiosa decisión! ¿De qué me sirve eso? ¡Mi cuerpo podrá estar vivo, pero me eh quedado sin alma!"- Él niega con firmeza –"¡No te atrevas a contradecirme!"

-"Comprende Hyoga, Shun escogió morir antes de que matarnos a nosotros... ¡Nos amaba tanto que prefirió renunciar a ti!"- La esperanza abandona su corazón. Sabe que esta a punto de cometer un error si sigue hablando, ya que el verte de aquella forma le asusta, puesto que eras tú quien le animaba a seguir a delante cuando es él quien ahora lucha por liberarte de las garras de la muerte.

Sus palabras parecen haberte hecho entrar en razón. Si antes pensabas que no te amaba, ahora estas seguro de que fuiste lo más preciado que tuve cuando yo vivía.

Con lentitud, tus manos suben hasta tu semblante y lo cubren, dejando escapar sollozos que claramente él escucha. Se siente mal al saberte llorando de nuevo, verte de cuenta nueva con el corazón destrozado; pero a la vez, un sentimiento de confort lo invade, al saber que te desharás de la pesada carga sobre tus hombros, ya que tanto tiempo conteniendo el llanto te hizo más daño de lo que suponías.

De cuenta nueva toma tus hombros, esta vez con un tacto más suave que antes, hasta lograr que ambos queden juntos, unidos en lo que parece un abrazo.

Él te ama, lo sé. Odia verte llorar, puedes sentirlo. Su cosmo es tan calido y apacible que ha logrado calmarte tan sólo un momento, aún rodeándote con sus dos brazos. Besa tu frente mientras sollozas. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizan con infinita ternura por cada rincón de tu cara, secando con esa caricia sutil aquél dolor que brotaba de tus ojos y que contenido habías intentado en vano. Las perlas de tus ojos no pueden evadir a tiempo el contacto con sus zafiros, teniendo un corazón tan roto y desesperanzado, estando en brazos de lo que te considera su tesoro, separados solamente por el decoro

Sus labios se han unido en una fina caricia, dándote una razón para que sigas adelante, un instante para que me olvides y él se convierta en tu delirio. Aquél contacto tan electrizante, te demuestra que aún puedes sentir, pesé a que tu mismo preferirías bloquear cualquier salida para tu penar.

Al igual que la boca, sus brazos morenos logran atraparte con un vehemente abrazo, atrayendo tu cuerpo hacia el suyo. Tiemblas, su cercanía te estremece, pero no te apartas, si no que correspondes su beso con la misma dedicación de Ikki.

Sé que estas asustado, lo puedo sentir. No quieres abrirte la oportunidad de ser feliz con una persona que ahora comprendes, te ama, sin antes haber cerrado para siempre la otra y decirme adiós definitivamente. No deseas que termine la magia del momento, pero tampoco puedes continuar...

-"Te amo"- Dice en tu oído él, cuyos labios han recorrido tu rostro con besos cálidos hasta llegar a tu oreja. Las emociones en ti son removidas con esas dos palabras, junto con la parte baja del estómago que ahora cosquillea sin cesar.

Él anhela cambiar tu sufrimiento por besos y caricias, mientras que solo deseas tú sus sentimientos corresponder, sabiendo que la tarea no será nada sencilla, pero que de tu parte pondrás todo lo necesario hasta alcanzar tu meta de amarlo, porque te sabes su razón de ser y no soportarías verle en la misma desesperanza tuya

Y si de esa forma piensas, yo te aseguro que más tarde que temprano, le amarás con el mismo fervor que él te profesa

_**FIN ToT**_

_¿Y? o.o... lo sé es horrible ;O;... odio mi escritura ToT_

_Bueno, fue mi primer fic de esa pareja, espero hacer más y que les gustara ;)_

_BYE:D_


End file.
